Need You Now Songfic
by MusicLoveNiley
Summary: This is a NILEY songfic to the song Need You Now by Lady Antebellum. I'm not very good at summaries but I hope you enjoy! Please review! Thanks! : In chapter 2 its a little Rated R!
1. Chapter 1

**Need You Now Songfic Part 1**

**No last names are mentioned, so this story is legal.**

* * *

Miley's POV

It had now been 2 weeks since Nick and I broke up. I was falling apart. Everyday at the office I'd get questions like, "Are you sick?" Apparently I looked sick to my co-workers.

I'd reply with a quiet, "No," and I'd get back to work.

Of course my work was ultra-sloppy. I was a graphic designer. Usually I designed logos for businesses. Ever since the break-up, my work looked depressing. The designs I made were filled with dull, cold colors.

***

I just got home from work. 6:00PM. I made myself some dinner and went to my bedroom. While I ate my food in peace, I decided I was going to bring back all my good memories with Nick.

I pulled the box of pictures from underneath my bed in my one bedroom apartment. I looked for the photo album labeled, "M+N=Love." I sniffled at the site of it. But that was only the beginning of my sob fest.

I slowly turned the pages, crying at the site of some, but also laughing at others. One that particularly caught my eye was the photo of when Nick and I were only 15. 8 years ago. We were so in love, we didn't even notice it. Of course we were only 15 and we didn't know what love was. But eventually we both figured it out. Love was the feeling I got when I looked at Nick and my heart skipped a beat. When I would blush because of getting called beautiful by Nick. When we'd look into each other's eyes and create silence from deep concentration. That was love, and Nick and I were lucky to have those feelings so early in life. I kept looking at the pictures, memories flooding back to my head... and my heart.

***

I finally finished looking through the photo album. My eyes were red from crying, but my jaw was hurting from smiling. I was head over heels for this man, with him or not. I couldn't take it. I had to call Nick. I looked at the clock. 1:00AM. "Whoa! Was I seriously looking at those pictures for so long?" I questioned myself. With a rush of bravery and fear, I reached for my phone. I slowly pressed down on the number 1, Nick's speed dial. I just ignored the fact that it was 1 o' clock in the morning. I needed to talk to Nick, just to see if he still thought of me, because I sure thought of him. I heard the dial tone and finally I heard the angelic voice I was wanting to hear for the past two weeks.

••••

_Picture perfect memories. Scattered all around the floor. Reaching for the phone, cause, I can't fight it anymore. And I wonder, if I, ever cross your mind. For me, it happens all the time._

••••

"Miley?"

"Nick." I smiled at hearing his voice. "Nick, we need to talk. I need you. I don't know if you need me, but I need you. So much. Being alone, I get so depressed. Nick, I never stop thinking about you." I sighed hoping he would answer to my little rant. I could hear his breathing, I could tell he was shocked. After all, I said I wouldn't call him. But I guess I was wrong.

Finally, he answered, "Miley, I thought this was over..."

"Nick! Did you hear anything I just said?! I _need_ you!" Letting my anger get the best of me, I yelled into my phone's mouthpiece, "I love you, Nick! But maybe you don't believe me!"

"Mil-," He started.

"Just, never mind!" and I ended the conversation with that, falling back onto my pillows on my bed, soon starting to cry.

••••

"It's a quarter after one. I'm all alone, and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call, but I lost all control, and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without. I just need you now."

••••

Nick's POV

"Mil-," I tried to say.

"Just, never mind!" She yelled and then the line went dead. I wanted to tell her I needed and wanted her back. I loved her. No, I _still_ love her.

The truth was, I was going through the same sorrow she was. I constantly found myself at the bar. Attempting to drown my feelings. But no matter how much I drank, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

I gulped down my 5th shot of whiskey and asked for another.

***

After probably 10 shots of whiskey were drank, I left the bar to my apartment.

It was a mess. Clothes thrown everywhere. Dishes scattered around the table and filled the sink. I sighed. My life was a mess without Miley. I went to my couch, sat down, and turned on the TV. For some reason, my eyes kept glancing to the door. Hoping for Miley to walk in like every time she used to. Her beauty would shine and her skin would glow. I got so caught up in the moment, I thought I saw her walking in the door. After all, I was a little drunk from all those shots of whiskey.

"Miley?" I was starting to think she might actually be there. But then she disappeared. I looked down at my lap and sighed.

I ran my fingers through my curls and went to my bedroom. "Why am I doing this?" I grabbed my phone and punched in Miley's number. I could remember it. 199-206-1106. **(AN It's 1992 then the date Niley met! Ha! I thought of that one myself!)**

••••

_Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door. Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before. And I wonder, if I, ever cross your mind. For me, it happens all the time._

••••

I heard the ring, and finally a, "Hello?" It was that beautiful voice. One of the many features I fell for just 8 years ago.

"Miley! Thank god you answered!"

"Nick, I'm not in the mood. You said it yourself that we're over."

"But Miley! I need to tell you some things."

I heard her sigh through the phone. "Okay, fine."

"Miley, I love you, with everything in me. Ever since two weeks ago, I've been at the bar every night, trying to drown the feelings. But it doesn't work. I'll usually end up getting drunk, then when I get home, I see you. I hallucinate. I'll see you coming in the door, sitting on the couch. I don't know why we broke up, because I regret it. You'll never know how much I regret it."

"Nick.. I know how you feel." I could tell she was smiling.

"How about you come over, Mi. We'll work this out." I smiled, knowing I'd get to see the love of my life in a matter of minutes.

••••

_Its a quarter after one. I'm a little drunk and I need you now. Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now. And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now._

••••

* * *

**AN: The rest of the songfic won't necessarily be related to the lyrics of the rest of the song because they're almost repeated! So from here to the end of the story it will just be made up NOT following the lyrics of the song! I will get the next part up tomorrow hopefully!! So, I hope you liked this part! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Need You Now Part 2

Miley's POV

"How about you come over, Mi. We'll work this out," he assured me.

"Nick, it's, like, two in the morning."

"Do you want me to come to you?" I smiled because I knew how much he wanted to see me.

"No, no! I'll come over to your apartment. Be there in, uh, about 10 minutes?"

"Okay, Miles." I loved when he said my name. Or my nickname in this case. He always said it in such a loving, warm tone. It was so comforting.

***

I pulled up to the car lot at Nick's apartment and fixed my hair a little, then applying a small amount of strawberry lip gloss. Nick's favorite. I hopped out of the car and ran up to the door. Nick had told me the code to get in so I wouldn't have to wait for him outside to get the door. I walked through the familiar halls, for I had been there many times. When I got to Nick's door, I lightly knocked on it hoping not to wake any of the surrounding neighbors. He opened the door.

"Hey," he smiled and moved himself out of the way so I could come in, "I've been waiting for you." He smiled again.

I smiled and giggled a little at his cuteness. How in the world did we break up? We walked over to the couch and sat down. I slipped off my shoes and pulled my knees up on to the couch then turned towards Nick. He turned towards me and I started the conversation.

"Nick, how did we break up anyway?" I asked him. Maybe he had a reason because I know I didn't.

"Mi, I don't know. I guess we just got mad and, well, yeah..." I don't think he knew either.

"Well, I'm very upset with myself about it." I paused for a second and grabbed his hand. "I love you, Nick. I don't think I can live without you. These past two weeks have just been ter-,"

"Hush, Miley." He leaned over and kissed me very tenderly.

I pulled away and stated, "I've been waiting for that." I smiled and bit my lip.

"Same here..." He smiled and I leaned in to kiss him again. This time it was a slow, yet passionate kiss. Our lips moving in the same motion, his bottom lip caught between mine every once in a while. This kiss lasted for... I don't know. It seemed like for an eternity. He eventually pulled away.

He whispered right up against my lips, "I love you. So, so much." His breath on my lips gave me tingles. Even though we had been together for 8 years, we'd never shared such an intimate scene.

"I love you, too, my studmuffin." I smiled and grabbed his shirt making him come forward, closer to me and our lips smashed together for the third time that night. This kiss was full of hunger, want, _need_. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he picked me up, our lips staying connected. I knew where he was taking me. It would be our first time together. We took our relationship really slow. Well, he kissed me on the cheek on one of the first dates, but I don't think we had our actual first kiss till about a year of dating. All we needed was mental love. Physical love wasn't a huge thing for us. We did kiss, but we didn't have intense make out sessions or anything like that.

He carried me into his bedroom and sat me down on the bed very gently, letting his lips venture away from mine for a quick few seconds. "You wanna do this, Miley?"

"Y-yeah." I smiled and he climbed onto the bed and began kissing me again. He was on top but we soon rolled over so I'd be on top. I pulled away for a split second and whispered, "I love you."

He whispered back, "I love you, too." And our lips connected once again. His hand found it's way under my shirt and rubbed my bare back, then eventually pulled my shirt off. It was my turn to get some clothing off of him. Still kissing him, I slowly unbuttoned all the buttons on his shirt, leaving an undershirt underneath. Why did he have to have so many shirts on? I managed to pull his shirt off making our lips separate for a second or two. I was on top, rubbing his chest. It was so muscular. And his ABS. God, they were, so... _luscious_ [AN Lmao I just _had_ to put that in!! :P] It was his turn to take something off of me now. He went for my pants. He unbuttoned them and with the help of me, slid them off. I was left in my underwear and bra. I took off his jeans and he was left in his boxers. I was still on top as he reached to my back and unclipped my bra, letting it fall off. He threw it out of the way somewhere in his room.

"Miley?"

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You really wanna do this?" I knew he wasn't sure about it but I could tell he still wanted to.

"Y-yeah. But this isn't screwing, or fucking, or sex. This is love. _Making love_, okay?"

"Yeah, that sounds good." He smiled, "Well Miss Miley, I think we should get back to making _love_."

I smiled and we connected our lips once again. He slipped his hand down to my hips, then slowly pulled down my underwear. I was ready for this. I knew it. He rolled back on top of me and I took his boxers off. Before making the move, he pulled away and whispered into my ear, "I love you." He slid down into me as I moaned in pleasure. It hurt at first, but pleasure took that over.

"Oh, my, fucking, god!" I screamed.

Instantly Nick stopped and looked at me, "You okay?"

What was he possibly thinking? Of course I was okay! I was making love with the love of my life! "Nicky, I'm perfectly fine." I smiled and kissed him as he was thrusting himself back and forth. I loved this moment. I just wanted to capture it and put it in a jar. But soon the moment was over and Nick rolled over beside me.

"Wow, Miley... I've never experienced anything like that..." He was still breathing a little heavy, as was I.

I was staring up at the wall and I could feel Nick's eyes on me. "It was... amazing." I turned to my side and looked into his chocolaty brown orbs. "I love you, Nick. Words can't even express how much." I scooted closer to him and gave him a quick, but slow, romantic kiss.

After about 10 seconds, Nick pulled away and whispered into my ear, "I love you, too." I cuddled up to him and we both fell asleep with the comfort of each other's arms.

AN: I hope you liked that! Lol Niley pervs! Haha don't be ashamed! Cause I'm one too :P If you want me to maybe do an epilogue then let me know!! And... REVIEW!! ;) Thanks for reading!!


End file.
